The Words that Make Me
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: Dave comes out at Junior Prom, and finds it strange how Blaine and Kurt take it. Klainofsky. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for now, maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You could say that you saw it coming, but then you'd be lying. No one could have seen this. It was too surreal to be comprehended. There, on stage, confidence exuding from his every pore, stood David Karofsky.

"There's something I need to say. Before I do, I want you all to remember I am the still the same Dave you've known for years," He paused to take a deep breath. "I'm gay."

The wave of whispers started up almost instantaneously. Dave vanished off the edge of the stage, through a little door and into the hall. It had gone better than he'd expected, but they were still talking. The large boy allowed himself to slide to the floor near a row of lockers. Monday would definitely be interesting. He knew how much it meant to Kurt, and for him Dave would do anything. So why didn't he feel any better?

"D...what the hell was that?" He looked up to see his best friend glaring at him angrily. "You didn't think to tell me?"

"What?"

"Dude! We've been friends since before we could talk! If you are into dick then just tell me. Promise I won't get mad and stop being your friend."

"What about..."

"All the bullying of Hummel and Eyebrows?" Dave made a face at his friend for using the nickname. "What? I don't know his real name."

"Blaine."

Azimio was trying not to laugh. Dave blinked at him confusedly, trying to figure out what he'd said that was making the black boy snicker so hard. His head tilted to the side.

"You know Eyebrows' real name?" Azimio was near tears. "Y'know what, it doesn't matter. I was only following your lead. As far as I know, Strando is the only one with real issues."

For a few seconds Dave was speechless. This entire time it had been his fault. He felt like the world's biggest douche.

"Are you alright?" The slightly lilting soprano voice made both jocks turn. Kurt stood, with Blaine close behind. "Dave, you have no idea how proud of you I am. It took real courage to get up on stage and come out."

"Yo Hummel. How bad is it out there?" Az asked, his gaze focused on the floor. Blaine and Kurt shared a glance and both sets of shoulders slumped.

"We should get out of here. You don't wan to go back into that crowd," Blaine said. The three of them helped Dave up and made their way to the exit. Dave turned to face the Glee members.

"You don't have to follow."

"They think we gave you 'the gay' and were about to attack."

"Oh." The tall teen flushed. All four knew you couldn't catch gay. His flush deepened when he felt a hand grab either one of his. The jock didn't quite know what to think. "W-w-why are you...?"

"Because you need support." The soprano smiled up at him. Dave felt the teens squeeze reassuringly. "We know you feel like crap, so let's all go out for coffee. You too, Adams. David needs all the support he can get."

"Uh..no thanks. I think I'll skip fag-fest this time." The boy realized what he said too late. Hands flew up defensively. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay. We know what you meant. No problems." Blaine inclined his head knowingly, and Kurt just smiled. They'd known he meant he wouldn't be very helpful in the current situation. Azimio waved them off and went out a different door.

Dave still couldn't believe where he was sitting. Between Kurt and Blaine. Neither teen were speaking, the silence driving the tall boy crazy. He had no idea what was going on.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me." His tone was low out of embarrassment. He honestly couldn't figure out why they were being so nice to him.

"We know what you're going through. I didn't come out to my dad until last year. You think I'm brave? Not a chance. I was afraid that my dad would hate me for being who I am. In the end, I didn't let it stop me."

The curly-haired teen nodded. Kurt was far from the bravest person, but he had the courage to admit to it. They ordered lattes and for a while, just sat in in a comfortable silence.

Dave was lost in his own thoughts. He didn't want to to think of what would happen on Monday. He could only imagine how the McKinley student body would react to the revelation. The whispers had been bad, and that could only be light compared to what would happen to them. Dave pictured more slushies, not just on himself, but for all of them. Maybe he would get kicked off the football and hockey teams. He sighed low, wishing he could turn back time and take back what he'd said. Both teens looked at him, worry evident on their faces.

"What?" The tall teen said.

"Are you okay?" They questioned in unison. He blinked at the tandem.

"I'm just thinking of what Monday will be like. Don't have a clue what to expect. I still haven't told my parents. Gah, I don't know how to tell them."

"We'll be there for you if you want. Moral support, and an escape route if things go south. I'm sure dad will be okay housing you with some buttering up." Kurt's hand had found its way back to Dave's.

"We should get an apartment together."

"What?" Dave and Kurt said.

"I said, let's get an apartment together. All three of us." The smile on Blaine's face was bright enough to blind. Neither Kurt or Dave knew what to say to that. "Think about it. We're the only three openly gay people we know. Makes sense to me."

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly room mate material for you. With everything I put you through, you shouldn't want anything to do with me." Dave was once again looking at his feet. Kurt sighed and leaned over to him. He very delicately placed a kiss to Dave's cheek.

"Would you please get over that? I've let it go. Blaine's let it go. Even dad let it go. You just have to forgive yourself as we forgave you. Please, Dave, let this go."

"The past is the past. We all do things we aren't proud of. Sometimes we do things beyond forgiveness. Not you. The only thing you did was react to society." The dark haired boy put his hand over Dave's. The jock blushed dark. If he didn't know any better, he would swear both Blaine and Kurt were hitting on him. Kurt kissed him! It was only a peck on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Voluntarily at that.

"Its...I just feel so bad about it. I scared you into transferring, there is something wrong with that. I just wish I understood why I do the things I do."

"Simple. You're scared. How many stories have we heard where a kid comes out and the next day they're the victim of a hate crime? A whole lot of them. Things went better than expected today, and I think we should all be together." Dave had to admit Blaine had a point. He'd been so terrified over how his parents would react, that he'd never said anything. "I know you don't see it, but we care about you."

"We love you." The tall brunette was completely blown away by what Kurt said. They...love _him_? After everything he's done? It was almost too good to be true. "I mean it, David. I love you, and I love Blaine. You don't have to say or d-"

Kurt's monologue was cut off by a pair of lips mashing against his own. Since his eyes had already been closed, he wasn't sure who's mouth it was. He thought he could hear Blaine's voice awwing from beside him. A tongue, too large to be his boyfriend's, darted out to press against his bottom lip. Not demanding, but seeking permission to enter. He tentatively opened his mouth, allowing the tongue to enter.

As fast as it had appeared, the appendage disappeared. Its owner drawing back. Glasz eyes were not surprised to find the boy who'd kissed him to be the one he'd thought. He smiled, happy to see at least Dave was coming out of his shell.

"Your first kiss in public. It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No."

"Any input at all on the apartment idea?" Kurt assumed Blaine had eaten a bad muffin, and chose not to answer his question.

"I think you've lost your mind, Anderson. Can we think about it?" Dave shook his head slowly. They were being civil to each other for the first time in ever, and Blaine spouts nonsense like that. He couldn't believe the things to spurt from the boy's mouth. Blaine was crazy. The idea didn't seem like that bad of a thing, if they actually knew each other better.

"Oh yeah, of course. We should really get a plan together on how to tell your folks you're gay." The former Warbler absently sipped his coffee.

"My...plan, had been to not tell them until college. Possibly after. My dad may be okay, but ma's a religious nut. Every time I see a news special about a kid committing suicide over being gay, my mother yells that it's only what the deserved. I know exactly what she would do. Scream and kick me out."

"So, before you tell her we'll pack up your bags and put them in my car. Simple." Kurt smiled again, his hand went over to Dave's once more. He squeezed it reassuringly, hoping Dave understood what he meant. "Dave, when I said we love you, I meant it literally. Blaine and I have been talking about this for a few weeks. Our feelings were hard to figure out. We realized that at some point, we'd both fallen for you, but still loved each other. I meant to ask you how you felt about it earlier. Must have slipped my mind."

"Uh...so, you both want to be with me...but also want to stay together? This will take me a while to get used to. Kurt, I've loved you since freshman year. I know I didn't express myself very well. You understand why though, right? Blaine, I do like you, and I'm sure sooner or later I'll come to love you."

The two teens smiled brightly. They could barely believe how quickly Dave took to the idea of all three of them being a couple with three equal partners.

"Hopefully sooner!" Blaine said with a laugh. It was at that moment Dave realized they hadn't been particularly quiet. No one seemed to notice.

All three jumped as _Animal I Have Become _blared from Dave's pocket. He scrambled to pick it up. He looked at the screen and grimaced.

"Its my mom. Should I answer?" Kurt and Blaine nodded, so he hit answer and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

_ "DAVID HENRY KAROFSKY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_ "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Your...your..outright blasphemy! How could you shame us like this? You have exactly one hour to come home, pack your things and leave. We never want to see your vile face again!"_

He blinked as the line went dead. The tears were hard to stop. Of course someone had called his mother and told her. The teen just couldn't believe how_fast _it had happened. His attention was grabbed by Kurt saying something.

"There. You'll be staying in the basement with Blaine."

"Huh?"

"Dad says you can bunk with us." Kurt smiled almost sadly. "We just have to go get your things is all. She gave us an hour, right? If we leave now and practically speed we can make it in fifteen minutes. Then its just a matter of packing up what you want."

"Computer. Clothes. Books. Cake topper."

"Cake topper?" Blaine questioned curiously.

"I'm more intrigued by the books. Didn't know you could read." The barb was not mean, judging from the smile on Kurt's face.

"Yeah. I actually like reading. Especially classics." By now they were in the car, Blaine was digging in the back for any available bags and boxes. So far he'd found three shoe boxes, a store bag and a crate. They would have to do.

"How many books do you have? We may be able to just leave them in the trunk unpacked."

"Uh..yeah. I'm going to put them in my truck. I have almost 600..." Kurt's head whipped to the side, landing on Dave momentarily before going back to the road.

"Are you kidding me?" The tall teen shook his head slowly. "Do you have bookshelves? Because I'm pretty sure my dad won't appreciate a ton of books all over the place."

"Of course...several. And some boxes under my bed. I actually have one I was going to give to you. That's not important though, that's my house." He pointed at a two-story ranch style. Kurt pulled up and cut the engine. They all got out, Blaine carrying the boxes and bags. At the door stood Paul, looking very distraught.

"Dave, I..."

"Save it. Mom doesn't want me here. So I'll go. Kurt and Blaine are going to help me pack." They went by him and up to Dave's bedroom. The soprano's jaw dropping at the sheer volume of volumes. Books lined every wall and almost every available horizontal surface had a small stack. Deep beige walls were highlighted by even deeper chocolate moldings. Dark brown and cream covered his bed. Kurt's eyes were roving over everything, taking in every detail he could.

"Dave...where are the posters...the piles of dirty clothes? This doesn't look like a jock's bedroom." Dave only grunted in response. He was already opening drawers and pulling clothes out. He packed them into two suitcases and a large duffel. Blaine was putting school things in a backpack and moving books near the door.

"Blaine," the footballer queried. "You brought those shoe boxes, yeah? See those two sets of six books? Put them in there."

Blaine did as told, while Kurt stacked the books and began what could only be described as a perilous trip down the steps with a large box. _Books _was displayed on the lid. Kurt sighed as he lifted it into the back of his car.

He was about to head back up the stairs when he was cornered by a very angry older woman. She was so enraged that spittle was coming out of her mouth before she even spoke.

"You! You vile heathen! How dare you do this to my family!"

"Mrs. Karofsky, I can honestly say that you've got this all wrong. I had nothing to do with your son's sexuality."

Mrs. Karofsky slapped Kurt so hard that he fell, before storming away.

"Oh my God! Kurt are you okay?" The tall boy said, running over to him. They'd just come back to the house and saw him go down. "I am so sorry...mom can be very aggressive."

"Now I know where you get it. Let's just finish getting you out of here. This is a hostile environment."

They stood, Kurt nursing the bruise on his cheek. All were in the basement room admiring their work. They'd ditched Blaine's twin size bed and put in Dave's king size. The curly-haired boy had suggested it it to add more bookshelf space. The larger boy had readily agreed, wondering when Blaine had even moved in with them.

"Oh, that's right...here. For you." He held out two wrapped packages. One had Blaine's name, the other Kurt's. Each took and unwrapped his present, marveling at the novel found beneath. "They are reprints, but both are unabridged. I hope I got your tastes right."

"Perfect!" They said at the same time. Dave smiled, the boys rushing to hug him. Letting go, they swapped to check out the other's book.

"I do have another copy of each, and I know where the library is...if...you want to, uh..."

"Book club!" Blaine squealed. The medium height teen nodded vigorously, having temporarily forgotten how to speak. They once again switched books and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Davey!" Kurt yelled enthusiastically.

"Just what are...you...Where did the other bed go?" Burt stood on the steps, looking into the room.

"Got rid of it. Needed the extra space for the shelves." The older Hummel was surprised when Blaine spoke up. "Dave and I can share, right Davey?"

"Of course, B. Oh, we have to pick a date and time for the first meeting of the...the...uh..."

"Bookworms?" Kurt volunteered.

"I like that," Blaine said. "The Bookworms is perfect."

"What are we talking about?" Burt questioned. He was looking at Blaine, who was reading on the bed, to Kurt who was looking at the spines on the shelf. Finally landing on Dave. He was sitting at the desk, looking in a notebook.

"Dave gave us books, and we decided to start up a book club together. It will be so much fun Dad. Oh, maybe Mom would like to join!" Burt's eyes widened, looking at his boy. "What?"

"You just referred to Carole as 'mom' son."

"I...did? Huh, didn't realize. Do you think she'd be mad if I called her mom?" Dave and Blaine were both near a now furiously blushing boy. "It will still be weird at first, but I think I'm ready."

"Kurt, I'm sure she would be honored to have you call her that. Anyways, I'm going to go. Try not to be up too late. You have school in the morning." With that, Burt ascended the stairs. Leaving the boys to themselves. Kurt dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Are you okay?" Blaine was concerned.

"I didn't even realize I'd called her mom!"

"Kurt, you're strange. If you don't mind, can we talk about the Bookworms' first meeting? I'm pretty sure if we put fliers at both Dalton and McKinley, we can get a lot of kids to come."

"That sounds good. I'm sure Wes, Thad and David would come. Maybe some of the other Warblers would join." Blaine smiled brightly.

"Sam would be in. Also Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel and Mike. The only thing I'm worried about is their reaction to Davey." Kurt went and stood by the boy at the desk.

]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday came, and Dave was even more nervous than before. They hadn't even left Kurt's house when he had second thoughts about going in.

"C'mon Dave. You'll have us there."

"Blaine, I thought you went to Dalton?" Dave grew strangely suspicious of the dapper teen. He loaded his bag into the backseat of the Navigator, noticing three bags there. "Did you...?"

"Yes. The paperwork finally cleared Friday afternoon. Today is my first day at McKinley." The curly-haired boy beamed at them. Kurt was speechless, staring at his boyfriend. "I'm tired of running away from my past."

"It's like we were infected with courage." They got into the car and started toward school. Dave was hardly surprised when the _Wicked _soundtrack burst to life from the stereo. He was surprised, however, to catch himself singing along to all of the pieces for baritones. Blaine and Kurt sang with him happily. The tall teen kept singing as they pulled into the designated spot. Just as he was about to get out, a blue Camaro pulled up and blocked his door. Dave watched as a medium-tall teen got out. The boy looked down at a map of the school, then over at them.

"Excuse me? This map is impossible to read. Could one of you guide me to Principal Figgins' office?"

"Sure, I'm Kurt. This is Blaine, and that's Dave. This your first day?" The tan boy nodded.

"I'm Aurelio. First week in the United States. Just moved here."

"Ohhh," Blaine whispered. "From where?"

"Cebu, Philippines. Papa got a good job offer." Kurt and Dave noticed Blaine start in surprise. The three others looked at him confusedly. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Fine. My mom is..or was..from Cebu. She moved here years ago though."

"Oh that's cool." Aurelio smiled. They were walking toward the school when Dave's phone went off.

_ hey, hrd thrs a new kid. u c him yet? - _Az

_ w/ him now –_ Dave

_ wht? - _Az

Dave looked at his phone. Was it strange that he knew people other than Az?

_ hrd hes hot. u shld ask him out. - _Az

Dave started laughing a little louder than necessary, attracting the attention of his boyfriends.

"Something funny?" The medium height teen questioned, his brow arched. "You seem to be getting quite a tickle out over something someone said."

"Az texted me that I should ask the new kid out." Aurelio's eyes widened in shock. The larger teen shook his head with another laugh. "I barely know more than your name. Believe me, I won't be asking you out any time soon. Besides, I have...ahem...two boyfriends."

"McKinley is gay-friendly?"

"Uh, no. Not really. But you can't let them scare you into being something you aren't. I just learned that lesson the hard way. I do feel better now that I came out. Dread going in there now though." They were waling up to the doors when someone grabbed Dave's shoulder to turn him around. He turned, and got a faceful of something cold, purple, and smelling of faux grapes. He spluttered trying to open his eyes and failing. "Dammit! Does being slushied always sting this much?"

"Unfortunately. Dave...are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of, why?" He questioned nervously.

"You're turning red and...bubbling. We should take you to the nurse. I think you are having some kind of reaction." Kurt put his hand on the taller boy's shoulder just as the other threw up and keeled over. "Oh my Gaga. Blaine, go get the nurse. Aurelio, do you think you can lift his feet? We can't leave him in the middle of the doorway."

"I know I can lift his feet. Can _you _lift his shoulders?" The Filipino boy looked at him curiously. Aurelio was certain of his own strength. It was Kurt's that made him worry. The teen looked incredibly frail. He was stunned when the pale boy lifted the larger teen with almost no effort. His jaw dropped.

"Hmmm? I'm stronger than I look. Now pick up his feet." They moved Dave out of the way, and sat. Kurt examined his nails. He knew Nurse Naylor would be a while, as his office was on the other side of the school and Blaine had very little idea of where he was going.

"I have a question. It may seem silly. Considering the situation, but does McKinley have a show choir? I don't assume you do."

"Oh. We do. New Directions was even at Regionals last year Didn't place high, but it was fun." The chestnut haired boy smiled almost nostalgically. "Did you want to join? I could take you to see Mr. Shuester. He's the director of the glee club. I bet he would let you audition."

"Audition? I may not get in?"

"You'll get in. It's a policy that everyone gets in. You just have to show off your skills. Do you have a song you'd like to sing?"

"Yeah. _Waterfalls _by Dutch Act 01. Its my new favorite song."

"New favorite? What's your old one?"

"_Not Strong Enough _by Apocalyptica and _Hoshi no Suna _by Gackt. By any chance is the nurse for your school a male?"

"Nurse Naylor? Yes, he's a man. Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. Just thought you'd like to know a man in scrubs is practically running down the hall with that Blaine boy, a redhead, and an Indian man. Is one of them the principal?"

"Mhm. The Indian man is Principal Figgins. The redhead is Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor. She may want to talk to you." Kurt stood as Matthew Naylor, the school nurse, skidded to a halt. He looked at the dark-haired boy.

"Anything since he collapsed?" The tallish man questioned as he felt Dave's pulse. "Strong rhythm, so not in danger there. I assume the vomit is his?"

Kurt and Aurelio nodded in tandem. They moved out of the way, Kurt standing near the curly-haired boy and taking his hand. Nurse Naylor pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Causing the chestnut-haired teen to squeeze Blaine's hand harder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. The nurse is calling for an ambulance now. They'll take him to the hospital, clean him up, and get some antihistamines in him. The doctors will take good care of him. Why don't you call your dad?"

"Okay. I'll be over there." Kurt extracted his hand from Blaine's and went over to the side. He dialed Burt's number. "Hey. I may be going up to Lima Memorial. Some guy slushied Dave. He's having an allergic reaction. Yeah, it's bad. No, I don't know what caused it. I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"Kurt, can you tell them what you saw? They need statements from all of the witnesses." Matt said.

"Dad, I have to call you back. I saw that one tap Dave's shoulder. Then he threw the grape slushy in his face. That's when he turned red and passed out. I asked Blaine to get the nurse. We moved him out of the doorway. That's all."

"We?" The EMT asked.

"Aurelio...uh..."

"Kin," the other new student said. "Kurt and I moved him just enough so people could get in and out."

"That's good, but next time leave him where he is. You could unintentionally cause harm." They loaded the jock into the ambulance and drove off, leaving Kurt and Blaine there.

The soprano fidgeted in the hard, plastic chair. His mind kept wandering back to Dave, and how he was doing. No matter how hard he tried, Kurt couldn't stay focused. It was time for Glee club practice, which was something the fashionista needed to be paying attention for. Blaine had also asked about joining the New Directions.

"Okay! We don't just have one new member auditioning today. We have two! Please give a warm welcome Aurelio Kin and Blaine Anderson," Mr. Shuester's voice attracted just enough of Kurt's attention. "Aurelio, you'll be going first. Do you have a song?"

"Yes. _Waterfalls _by Dutch Act 01," he motioned and the music picked up.

_It's easier to laugh_

_When she's around_

_You've waited for her love_

_Too long_

_You whisper her name_

_Again_

_You want to be loved_

_And belong to her_

_What do I know?_

_You are gone_

_What can I do?_

_Hunt you down_

_What should I hope?_

_Such an empty world_

_What do I do?_

_Now I'm all alone_

_I am alone_

_Bring out the waterfalls_

_And take your time_

_Just loose your temper_

_A crime is a crime_

_Be sure you'll die_

_Tonight_

_Bring out the waterfalls_

_Bring out the waterfalls_

_It's easier to sleep_

_When she's around_

_You've waited for her love_

_Too long and_

_You whisper her name_

_Again_

_But you want to be loved_

_Now you're all alone_

_You are all alone_

_Bring out the waterfalls_

_And take your time_

_Just lose your temper_

_A crime is a crime_

_Be sure you'll die_

_Tonight_

_So bring out the waterfalls_

_And take your time_

_Just lose your temper_

_A crime is a crime_

_Be sure you'll die_

_Tonight_

_And why did I care for you_

_And why did I care for you_

_Bring out the waterfalls_

_And take your time_

_Just lose your temper_

_A crime is a crime_

_Be sure you'll die_

_Tonight_

_So bring out the waterfalls_

_Until we die_

_Now is the time_

_Be sure you'll die_

_Tonight_

_And I almost wrote this song_

_For you_

"Wow...just...wow..." Rachel said, her jaw falling open.

"You've got competition Ladyface. Muy alto! I'd say you assert your spot as the club's girly-voiced guy."

"Santana, that's enough. Nicely sang, but try to refrain from songs that involve death and dying. Now Blaine. I understand you were lead vocalist for the Dalton Academy Warblers?"

"Yep. Mr. Shuester, is it okay if I wait and do my song tomorrow? It will be hard to follow that up." the teen reached over and touched Kurt's shoulder. "Besides, I think there's some place else I should be. Call you in a bit to tell you what's going on."

Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine kissed his cheek and left. He sighed, pulling out a notebook. The upset teen began to write. Anything that came to mind went down on the paper. He kept little track of what was coming out. Just feeling release from the stress. Mercedes' hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"You okay, hun? You seem really upset." She leaned over to see what he was writing, thankful that her best friend was too distracted to know what she was doing. "Sweetheart, is there a reason 'love' and 'Dave Karofsky' appear together quite a lot? And boyfriends. Do you have more than one? Dish boy, I wanna know!"

Glasz eyes looked at her confusedly, "What? 'Cedes, what are you going on about?"

"Um...I think she means that. Didn't you notice you were scribbling furiously? Seems to me that you've hit it off with the dumb jock group." Quinn stated these facts like she was reading a law book.

"Not dumb..."

"What was that, mumblebutt?"

"I said he's not dumb. He just pretends to be because people don't expect a football player to be smarter than your average block of cheese." Kurt was oddly annoyed with them, even though all they'd done was point out his own actions. "Do any of you even know what happened to him?"

"No?" Brittany said slowly.

"Of course not. He's in the hospital. After he came out we went to Breadstix. His mother kicked him out and he lives with me now. Then this douche throws a grape slush in his face and he has some sort of attack. Is there anything else?"

"Are you and Davey-boy an item now?" Santana said with a smirk. The teen glared at her. "If so, what about your pet hobbit? I'm sure he'd like to know you have two boyfriends."

"For the love of whatever you find holy, could you just once not be a rude bitch?" Kurt snatched up his messenger bag and stormed out. He didn't need to be there. Didn't need to be away from both of his boys. The soprano felt naked and vulnerable without them.

"Hey," someone said as they caught up to him. "Need a lift? Blaine took your SUV."

"Could you? Oh Aurelio, it's you. The offer is nice, but you don't know how to get there."

"That's true, but you do. Here Kurt, you drive. I'll take the passenger seat." The Asian boy handed over his car keys to a very shocked Kurt. "I'm concerned too. Never saw anyone react like that. Plus, I'd like to take my car home when we go."

"Oh, yeah." Kurt started the engine, startled by a low clanking sound that came from it. "Has it been making that noise long?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt pulled into the only available non-handicap spot in the lot. After shutting off the engine, he realized he had parked next to his own Navigator. They got out, slowly making their way to the automatic doors.

"Excuse me? We're looking for a patient. David Karofsky. Could you tell us what room he's in?"

"Karofsky? Let's see...room 504. Elevators are down the hall to your left." The blonde receptionist pointed past a set of open glass doors, to a long tan corridor. Kurt led Aurelio down. They stopped to look at a brown board. The fifth floor held only patient rooms. They got in the shiny silver-toned box, and pressed the button with a 5.

"How do you think he's doing?"

"Better now. They've had time to get him in. I thought they would get him cleaned up in the ER and send him home though. Keeping him for an allergic reaction seems a little silly. Don't you think?"

"Maybe they want to give him a scratch test?" Aurelio jumped when the elevator dinged.

"Maybe. To find out what's in the slush that he's allergic to."

"I bet it's the food coloring. My cousin's friend, Kei, is allergic. Not spectacularly, though." Aurelio shrugged. They got to the end of the hall, and turned right. All of the rooms were on the left. Kurt proceeded down first. 507...506...505...504. Quietly, the two boys entered, eyes immediately searching for the large form. Kurt was first to see him. Dave lay still. Sound asleep.

"They gave him a sedative. To help him relax. Been asleep for almost an hour," David's roommate said. The all turned to look at a groggy, waking Dave.

"Mmm...hey. Doc says it was the flavoring. What ever it is they use to make it taste like grapes. So no purple slushies for me." He snickered softly. Kurt resisted the urge to slap his taller boyfriend.

"That's not even close to being funny David!" He sat on the edge of the bed and took the boy's hand. He smiled, "At least you're okay now. Are they releasing you today?"

"Tomorrow. They want to know if I'm going to have any other reactions. I swallowed some of the slush. I'm pretty sure there's not enough to react to." The teen looked only slightly less sure of that statement than the other two. Dave cuddled up against his boyfriend. He was still tired. He barely registered Blaine sitting on his other side, helping to lay him back down. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine and Aurelio had all gone to the Lima Bean when they'd left the hospital. They sat, quiet, worrying about David.<p>

"I know he's going to be okay, but that was just way too close! He could have been fatally allergic. I don't like it all that much that the doctors are keeping him overnight either." Kurt turned the mug around in his agitation. He was worried about his new boyfriend, mad at the boy who'd slushied him, and concerned with the doctors for keeping the teen longer than he thought necessary.

* * *

><p>Paul stood by his son's bed. He'd rushed right over when Burt called him. He had been so worried after his son had packed up and left. He and Mary had gotten into a screaming match that ended with Paul leaving.<p>

"Please, forgive me. I didn't want you to go. You didn't do anything wrong. I moved into my somewhat decent apartment for work and if you want, you're more than welcome to come stay with me. Or you can stay with the Hummels. It's up to you."

"Dad? I missed you...what are you doing here?" This time Dave didn't sit up. He was still tired from the sedative, and didn't want to fall asleep against his father like a child.

"I came to see you. Burt called me when Kurt called him. I came right after work. Are you okay?"

David stretched, "I feel fine. The doctor wants me to stay overnight though."

Paul put his hand over Dave's, feeling sorry for his boy. Everything was happening so fast for David. Coming out, getting a boyfriend, getting another boyfriend, and ending up in the hospital is a lot for a day and a half. He just hoped it was the worst that was going to happen to the teen. He didn't want to have to pull David from the school where both of his boyfriend's went.

"Think about what I said, okay?" Paul gave David's hand a squeeze and he left, not wanting to take up any more of the young man's time.


End file.
